The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which provides a securing device for mounting the electrical connector to a printed circuit board.
An electrical connector usually includes boardlocks for mounting the connector onto a printed circuit board, and locking posts each of which has a threaded hole for threadedly engaging with a bolt of a mating connector, and a threaded stud extending through a corresponding boardlock and a washer to threadedly engage with a nut. Thus, the boardlocks and the locking posts are fastened to the electrical connector. The washers and nuts increase the component and inventory cost. Furthermore, to mount the washers and nuts to the connector complicates the assembling operation.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.